


Not So Instant Attraction

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Not So Instant Attraction

The next morning you were bright and early to the Bridge, asking permission in the nicest voice you could muster. “Permission, Captain?” 

He was pleasantly surprised, but ignored how much happier he seemed when he heard your voice. “Permission granted, Ensign.” He told you.

You nodded and went to sit by Uhura, smiling as she practically hugged you. You two got to work immediately, transferring notes and working on codes. 

Kirk eyed you every so often, glad Bones had given him something as he felt his skin heat up again. 

Now and then you’d feel eyes on you, but when you looked around, didn’t see anything. Finally, Uhura spoke up. “You okay?” She asked, looking around. “You seem off.” 

You shrugged. “I’m not sure.” You weren’t going to tell her about everything you were feeling. “Just probably getting used to the Bridge.” Which wasn’t a lie. It was something amazing, and getting used to it was interesting. 

“Could be. Do you want to stretch your legs for a few?” Uhura offered.

You shook your head. “I don’t want to bother the Captain.” You shrugged, going back to your notes. 

She stared at you. “You seem to enjoy pushing his buttons, though.” She noted. 

You blushed, not really sure what to say at that. “He’s my brother’s best friend, I guess that’s how I treat him.” 

“Yeah, the first night I met him- before he was Captain Kirk- it was him hitting on me.” She chuckled. “Got the crap beat out of him.” Your eyes went wide as an amused look crossed your face. “Oh yeah. He thought he was a real hot shot!” 

“Don’t you mean ‘he thinks’? He seems to still think that.” 

She pretended to think and nodded before the two of you burst into laughter. 

You smiled, glad to have bonded with her almost immediately. But part of you wondered why you cared the he had hit on her in the first place. 

“Something to share, ladies?” Kirk asked, as if he knew. 

“Just talking about boys, sir.” You chuckled, nudging her lightly. “That’s all.”

He found himself being almost jealous of that answer and stared straight at you with his eyebrows raised. 

Feeling eyes on you, you looked over your shoulder and smirked before going back to work. “Get back to work, Ensign.” He snapped.

“I am working, sir.” You snapped right back, but with innocence in your voice. 

Kirk groaned, sitting back in his chair and closing his eyes. 

You smirked to yourself, getting a lot of work done before it was time for your lunch break. 

Walking with Uhura, you chatted with her about back home, and tried to push down how aware you were of Kirk being only a few feet behind you.

He watched you as he listened to something Spock was saying, inwardly groaning as he realized he attracted to you. When you grinned over at Uhura, he licked his lips and felt his heart rate speed up. 

You felt Jim looking at you, so you spared a glance, throwing him a half smile before walking in the lunch area with Uhura. He was getting to you, the way most Alphas didn’t, but there’s no way that meant what it sounded like when you thought about it. There was no way he was YOUR Alpha. As far as you knew, finding them wasn’t all that common anymore. Besides, you were sure Jim wasn’t one to settle down and ever mate, so why think about it? 

The Ensign from the previous day had found you quickly and smiled. “How bout lunch today?” He asked shyly. 

“Sure.” You nodded. 

“I don’t have my notes with me, but I promise to have them for dinner.” He blushed lightly. 

Kirk’s jaw clenched as he heard you accept the Ensign’s invitation. He felt his heart race again, but not in a good way this time. 

You smiled as you struck up a conversation with him about engineering. 

Kirk told himself he’d ask Scotty about the young punk later. “Jim!” He heard Bones finally, making him turn to look at his friend. “I’ve been calling you. Something on your mind?” 

He shook his head. “Nah. Nothing important.” The last thing he needed Bones to know was that he had his sister in his mind. 

“Probably thinking about the new comers party tonight.” Bones joked. 

Jim hummed, having forgotten about it. “Those are always fun.” He mused, thinking about getting to relax and have a few drinks in an effort to get you off his mind. 

On your way back to the Bridge, you purposely walked close to Jim which proved to be a mistake when you caught a whiff of his natural scent. You clenched your fist and felt a slight sweat break out. Slowly, you tried to distance yourself from him.

But it was affecting Jim too, and instead of also stepping away, he looked at you. “Project going okay?” He cleared his throat as his voice wavered. 

You did a double take before nodding. “Yes, Captain.” You managed, unsure of what else you could possibly say. Just being near him was affecting you.

He smiled. “Good. See you tonight at the gathering?” His mind was quickly clouding. 

“Mostly likely.” You nodded, swallowing. “But, Captain, I need to get back to work.” Your chest felt heavy.

He noticed you two were left in the hall and nodded. “Of course. Apologies.” He looked at you, glancing down with you licked your lips again, a habit he was starting to like and hate at the same time. 

With a tight smile, you gave him a nod and moved quickly towards your seat on the bridge. You were trying to control your breathing and unclench your fists. You gained control of your surroundings and dived into your work for the remainder of the day. 

* * *

That evening you looked through your bags for something nice to wear, wanting to make a good impression on anyone you were to meet. You decided on a cute little black dress with a halter top, the front came up to connect to a collar, and it hit mid thigh. You paired it with a pair of black boots, simple earrings, and you left your hair down. Once you’d checked your make-up and were pleased, you left your quarters and made your way to the party.

You smiled as you saw it was already booming, finding your group of Ensigns near the bar. You groaned inwardly as you smelt the familiar scent of Kirk and glanced around for him. Spotting him, you saw him tilt his head back to down a shot, making you lick your lips. You groaned as you instantly felt hot, trying to distract yourself with your own round of drinks. 

Feeling your stomach turn over on itself, you quickly downed your shot. Your drinks weren’t helping with what he was making you feel like, and it was bothering you. Uhura sat next to you and giggled. “I love these things!” She downed her shot. 

“Are you sure it’s not how Spock acts when drinking?” You teased.

“That...that is certainly a bonus.” She grinned.

You laughed along with her, doing a few more drinks when suddenly Jim was sitting in both of you. 

“Ladies.” He slurred. 

It took everything in you to keep yourself composed, his proximity getting to you. “Captain.” You greeted. 

He grinned, winking at you before smiling at Uhura. “Hi Lieutenant.” He rested on his elbows as he focused on her.

Why were you getting jealous, and so damn fast. “Captain.” She greeted him, sounding bored. 

“You remember when we first met?” He asked, a far away look in his eyes. “Wouldn’t let me buy a pretty girl a shot of Jack. How about now?”

“I’ve got plenty of shots, but thank you.” She rolled her eyes when she looked at you. 

You weren’t paying attention to her, you were looking around for a quick exit. Spotting your brother, you took it. “Sorry, guys, time to piss of my brother.” You said quickly giving them a tight lipped smile before slipping off your bar stool.

Kirk waved at you before his attention was given back to Uhura. 

Bones was thankfully alone for a few minutes, his eyebrow arching as you approached. “Can I help you?” He asked, wondering why you’d decided to come see him. 

“I didn’t feel like hearing Kirk hit on Uhura.” You shrugged. 

“Oh, Jim.” He groaned, looking to where Kirk and Uhura were.

You shrugged, feeling it deep in your body- the need to be jealous and angry. But you pushed it down, sipping on some soda. The last thing you needed was to get drunk, and act on your unnecessary jealousy. Hearing a commotion, you turned to see Spock standing by Uhura, a displeased look aimed towards Kirk. 

For some reason that made you smile, grateful that Spock had manned up. You played with the rim of your glass, begging your body to cool down. 

“Wanna dance?” The young Ensign from earlier asked. 

“Uh, sure.” You nodded, hoping it would be enough of a distraction from Kirk. 

When you moved to the dancefloor with him, Kirk had to do a double take, his jaw clenching. It was as if something had switched in him and suddenly he was hearing Spock expressing his ‘concern’. 

You laughed as you moved with the young man, Eddie, trying to hide anything else that you were feeling that night.

Jim was two seconds away from ripping the two of you apart, but he just stayed with his friends, barely even remembering he had hit on Uhura in the first place. 

* * *

The next morning, you were thankful that your makeup covered your hickies well enough. However, that still left Eddie’s to be seen. You didn’t sleep with him, but you had made out after a few more drinks. It was enough to take the edge off your heated body, but the second you thought about Jim, it was on fire again. 

Kirk just happened to spot Eddie before you for breakfast, and to say he was angry was an understatement. 

Walking in to get breakfast, you decided to pretend that nothing had happened, and that you didn’t want to go yell at Kirk as if you had a reason to be angry.

Kirk waited for the right moment to talk to you, deciding it would be right before you got on the Bridge together. “I guess you had fun last night.” 

“I did.” You said curtly. “As did you, I presume?”

“Not as good as yours.” He chuckled though unamused. 

You crossed your arms over your chest. “Awe, are you upset that she turned you down for a second time?” You asked, a daring look in your eyes. 

He frowned, stopping and looking at you. “A second time?” He tried to take control of the conversation and smirked. “Is that jealousy I hear?” 

“She told me about the first night you met. About getting the crap beat out of you.” You smirked, but his next comment made it quickly fade. “You wish.” You retorted, your heart rate picking up. If things kept up, you’d be forced to talk to the other doctor on board about upping your suppressants or something. He was affecting you more and more. Who knows how Bones would react to that one. 

He scoffed, desperately trying not to falter. “It was all playful banter. At least I don’t have hickies down my neck.” He hissed, just throwing a guess. With each word, he stepped closer to you. 

You rolled your eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry, Captain, did you want me to find you someone on this ship to make out with?” You asked sarcastically, looking up at him. 

He raised his eyebrows, suddenly realizing he didn’t smell another Alpha on you. “No, thank you sweetheart, I can fend for myself.” He gave you a look that should be illegal and stepped back. “See you for lunch.” He walked into a transporter tube. 

Without another word, you walked away, towards the medical bay, just hoping that you didn’t have to talk about this issue with your brother! 

Bones was on duty, but thankfully one of the nurses took you to a room right away before he saw. 

“What’s the issue, darlin’?” She asked softly. 

You licked your lips. “I think I need to up my suppressants.” You told her honestly. 

“Why don't you explain what's going on?” 

You were grateful it was a woman and sighed. “I feel like my heat symptoms are coming earlier than usual, and I don’t even get heats often.” 

She furrowed your brows. “That's unusual.” She made notes on your file that she pulled up. “Is there something causing this?” 

“Kinda, but I just want it to go away.” You were blushing as she took your temperature and other vitals. 

“I see. Well we can up your suppressants definitely, but nothing will fix it completely.” She spoke honestly. 

You nodded. “I know, but it's better than dealing with these issues…” You shrugged. How were you supposed to speak honestly without fully admitting things to yourself. Certainly Kirk didn't feel it, so you must be crazy.

“It might also be the close proximity to others.” She nodded. “I have to get a doctor to administer the hypo.” She types on her PADD. 

Groaning, you laid back and put your arm over your eyes. Leonard would drill you for more information.

* * *

Kirk took deep breaths once he was away from you, trying to calm himself. He stopped the transporter and groaned, begging himself to not be so aroused by the very thought of you. 

Whatever Bones gave him, was  _ not  _ working. “Damn it!” He muttered, making his way to his friend to deal with this. 

As he walked into Med Bay, he was quickly engulfed in your scent once again. 

Bones who was on the way to see you, frowned. “Jim? You okay?” 

He shook his head. “No, Bones, I'm not.” He groaned, sweating. 

“Alright, let's get you on an exam table, and I'll be right with you.” He explained, not wanting to say he had to tend to his sister.

Kirk just nodded, a hand rubbing his forehead. 

* * *

You groaned again as Leonard walked in. “The lady doctor wasn’t here?” 

“No, and frankly, I want to know what's going on.” He told you, pulling out the shot. “However, I have another patient to attend to. So, expect a visit later.” 

“Ow!” You snapped when he jabbed you neck. “Rude.” You rubbed the sensitive spot when he pulled away. 

He only gave you an eye roll and left.

You huffed and walked out, grabbing onto the wall when a wave of pain washed over you. You glanced up and saw through a glass window that Jim was also being looked at. You two made eye contact and that seemed to lessen the pain. 

But you didn’t have time to think about that as a loud alarm sounded through the Med Bay. 

“Captain Kirk to the Bridge.” You heard Spock’s voice command. “Immediately.” 


End file.
